theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Fake Timeline
There were fake timeline that were having prototype releases from Big Idea that are fiction. 1994 Releases * December 31st - Are You My Neighbor? 1995 Releases * October 3rd - Rack, Shack & Benny 1996 Releases * January 30th - Dave and the Giant Pickle * October 19th - The Toy That Saved Christmas (with VeggieTales Theme Song) * October 22nd - A Very Veggie Christmas * December 31st - Very Silly Songs! 1997 Releases * February 4th - Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! * October 7th - Josh and the Big Wall! * November 18th - Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories! (Word Entertainment) Other * A newsletter called What's The Big Idea? was released. * How Many Veggies?, Pa Grape's Shapes, Junior's Colors, and Bob and Larry's ABC's were released. 1998 Releases * January 6th - Madame Blueberry * July 21st - Bob & Larry's Favorite Stories 2 (Word Entertainment) * August 25th - The End of Silliness? * November 17th - Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed * November 24th - Junior's Favorite Stories Other * The teaser for Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed was released. 2000 Releases * March 21st - King George and the Ducky * May 23rd - Larry's Favorite Stories * July 11th - Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen * September 30th - 3-2-1 Penguins!: Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn 2001 Releases * January 9th - Lyle the Kindly Viking * March 27th - 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka * May 29th - The Ultimate Silly Song Collection * September 18th - Classics from the Crisper (Word Entertainment) and 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Amazing Carnival of Complaining * November 13th - Heroes of the Bible! (first two volumes) * November 20th - Larryboy: The Angry Eyebrows, Bob and Larry's Sunday Morning Songs, and Junior's Bedtime Songs Other * The teaser for Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie was released in January. 2002 Releases * March 19th - Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! * May 21st - Larryboy: Leggo My Ego! and 3-2-1 Penguins! Moon Menace on Planet Tell-A-Lie * May 24th - Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie comes into theaters. (contains deleted scenes from the 2002 teaser) * July 27th - The Star of Christmas (with VeggieTales Theme Song) * July 30th - 3-2-1 Penguins!: Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt, Pirates Boat Load of Fun, and Bob and Larry's Backyard Party * September 24th - Larryboy: The Yodel Napper * October 8th - Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie arrives on VHS and DVD by Warner Home Video. * October 29th - 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Doom Funnel Rescue * November 26th - LarryBoy: The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly * December 21st - The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!, On the Road with Bob and Larry, and O Veggie, Where Art Thou? 2003 Releases * February 4th - The Ballad of Little Joe * August 5th - An Easter Carol (with VeggieTales Theme Song) * November 18th - A Snoodle's Tale and VeggieRocks! 2004 Releases * February 10th - Junior's Playtime Songs and Bob and Larry's Campfire Songs * May 18th - Sumo of the Opera * August 31st - Bob and Larry's How to Draw! * November 9th - More Sunday Morning Songs with Bob and Larry and Bob and Larry's Toddler Songs 2005 Releases * January 4th - Duke and the Great Pie War * May 17th - Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush * August 30th - Lord of the Beans and The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree * November 1st - Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler, VeggieTales Worship Songs, and A Very Veggie Easter 2006 Releases * March 11th - LarryBoy and the Bad Apple and Bob and Larry Sing the 70s * July 29th - Gideon: Tuba Warrior and Boyz in the Sink * December 5th - Moe and the Big Exit and Rock-a-Bye Veggie 2007 Releases * March 6th - God Made You Special * May 29th - The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's and Christian Hit Music * November 6th - The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Sing-Along Songs and More! * December 7th - The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything comes to theaters 2008 Releases * February 12th - Lessons from the Sock Drawer * May 6th - Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue and 3-2-1 Penguins! Save the Planets! * July 12th - 3-2-1 Penguins! The Green Eyed Monster * July 15th - The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything arrives on DVD. * October 14th - Abe and the Amazing Promise and Here I Am to Worship * November 18th - Heroes of the Bible! (third volume) and 3-2-1 Penguins! Blast in Space! 2009 Releases * February 10th - Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella * August 1st - Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving (with VeggieTales Theme Song) and 3-2-1 Penguins! Escape from Planet Hold-a-Grudge * October 6th - Silly Little Thing Called Love * November 10th - Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't 2010 Releases * February 27th - Sweetpea Beauty * July 31st - It's a Meaningful Life and Bob and Larry Sing the 80s * October 2nd - Happy Together! * December 4th - VeggieTales Live! Sing Yourself Silly, Hosanna! Today's Top Worship Songs for Kids and Twas the Night Before Easter 2011 Releases * April 2nd - Princess and the Popstar * June 4th - Larry Learns to Listen and Bob Lends a Helping Hand * August 13th - The Little Drummer Boy * September 10th - God Loves You Very Much * December 1st - If I Sang a Silly Song... * December 6th - Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men 2012 Releases * March 31st - The Penniless Princess and Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too * August 11th - The League of Incredible Vegetables and Bob and Larry Go Country * September 15th - Lettuce Love One Another * December 11th - The Little House That Stood 2013 Releases * March 5th - MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle * July 30th - Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas * December 10th - Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier 2014 Releases * March 1st - Celery Night Fever * August 2nd - Beauty and the Beet * December 6th - Noah's Ark 2015 Releases * November 1st - Puppies and Guppies (DVD) 2016 Releases * March 25th - Captain LarryBeard and the Search for the Pirate Ship 2019 Releases * June 18th - The Best Christmas Gift